Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Amuza
Presentation Day 1 For anyone who's played Ace Attorney, they probably know of The Steel Samurai. He's the star hero of the TV show, The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo. I've decided that i'm going to make my own version of the TV show on Fantendo. The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo (shortened to TSS: WoNOT or just WoNOT) is a tokusatsu, meaning it features a considerable use of special effects. It'll be much similar to a Saturday Morning Cartoon or a Superhero Animated Show, in which a villain sets up an evil scheme and The Steel Samurai has to take down the villain. I hope to make scripts for each episode and somehow put them up on Fantendo as well for all to read and know what would actually happen in each episode. Night falls on Neo Olde Tokyo, barely noticing any darkness due to the cities bright lights. A silhouette dashes from rooftop to rooftop and jumps down into the city streets as a bright shine of lightning rushes across the sky, lighting up the silver and red Steel Samurai! Day 2 Hank peeped his eyes open as he awoke from a loud sound and the table his head previously laid on rumbling. "Hello, and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria." Hank turned his head around to see where the voice was coming from. He soon found a man dressed up in a Freddy Fazbear suit talking to him. "Yeah, I know it's a pretty boring crummy job" as the man took off the Freddy mask to reveal his dirty look with an overgrown beard and scrunched up face. "but someone's got to do it." That was a sneak peek at Behind the Fazbear Suit our brand new upcoming fan fiction based around the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The story will take place before the first and second game at the original Freddy Fazbear Pizza (as far as we know). The fan-fiction will have six parts, one part for each night with a sixth night happening just like in the games. The original pizza place was much different from what we've seen, being cleaner than the later stores but on a tighter budget. The maing difference is that people actually dress up in the suits instead of having animatronics do it, at least that's whats supposed to happen but the company soon found out people don't do to well playing their characters... Day 3 Mage Tales: Sins of Panamo ''is the sequel to the original Mage Tales, one of Amuza's very own original series. The first game finished off with Estell and Wulf stopping Tooja and being proclaimed the Avatars of Land. In the next entry, Estell and Wulf face of against an ancient leader known as Panamo who had created many sins and harnessed the power with the Sin Rod. The Sin Rod is a major item in the game, functioning much like the musical instruments from The Legend of Zelda, their are numerous different commands the rod can make which effect the game world, much like the songs the Ocarina of Time plays. We even have some audio files of commanding the sins, including the Avatar's Tune and Sin of Pettus. The game will play much similar to the first game, however dimensional travel has been removed from the game now that Estell and Wulf are in the same dimension. Speaking of which, instead of playing as two different characters, at the beginning of the game you will have the option of playing as either Estell or Wulf. Day 4 Oh boy, it's a Sonic game. ''Sonic Guardian ''is a brand new Sonic game that's going to play like Modern levels in Sonic Generations or the daytime stages of Sonic Unleashed, make your way through numerous different zones in blasting speed and collect Chaos Emeralds as you go, no special gameplay features like the Werehog or Wisps. Speaking of collecting Chaos Emeralds, let's talk about the story. Like usual, Dr Eggman is up to no good and in an attempt to steal the Master Emerald from Angel Island, he acidentally shatters the emerald, much to his delight. Being guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is alerted to what Eggman has just done and tasks Sonic with repairing the Master Emerald the only way it can be, by joining the Master and Chaos Emeralds. The game will feature 9 different zones, opening zone (Angel Island), one zone for each Chaos Emerald and a final zone. Although there is one thing we're doing different with the gameplay. Along the adventure, a mysterious caped being follows Sonic along his adventure before finalling revealing herself to be Blaze who was called to Sonic's world after the destruction of the Master Emerald. Halfway through the game, Blaze will become playable along with Sonic and will have to collect a Sol Emerald from each zone to fully restore the Master Emerald. We also plan on having another playable character but they will be announced at a later date. Day 5 (Please excuse the beta logo, I don't like it either) ''Phantom Delights ''is our next original series that we are formerly announcing today. The game will mainly follow January, the new girl in Greensward Magic, the games main location. January is an Apple Soul, meaning she's split her soul and combined it with an apple, bringing that apple to life. Everyone in Greensward Magic has to fuse their soul with a fruit of their choice. The main villain is Monochrome who originally was a Plum Soul, but he left his host. The human and fruit soul aren't allowed be seperated by long lengths, otherwise their soul is stretched to much and has to leave both to join itself back together, which will kill the human and fruit soul. Oddly for Monochrome, after being seperated the soul remained within him but left the human. Fruit souls aren't supposed to have a whole soul in them, and with a whole soul Monochrome has powers that have never been seen before, including the ability to create the titular Phantom Delights. Something that has remained completely unknown is the gameplay. Phantom Delights is like pinball but much different. The objective is to destroy the phantom delights that plague the level by hitting them with a Delight Carrier. Their are two kinds of objects that you can shoot, Delights and Delight Carriers. You have 10 Delights and a uncertain amount of Delight Carriers that changes from level to level. Ordinary Delights can get rid of ordinary delights, but if they hit a phantom delight they will stop moving and act like one of the delights that starts on the game board. Delight Carriers cannot get rid of ordinary delights but will put a phantom delight inside of them and take it off the game board. You only have a certain amount of Delight Carriers so you need to use them wisely to pass the level. Delights can be hit back up the game board like in pinball as much as you want but you have a better chance of hitting a phantom delight. Delight Carriers cannot be hit back up and can only go down the game board once. Day 6 ''Pikmin Evolve ''is the 4th installment in the Pikmin franchise and brings back all five of the previous captains; Olimar, Louie, Alph, Brittany and Charlie. The story this time is about a virus attacking the Pikmin which turn them from humble creatures into brainwashed enemies that are trying to conquer the planet. Unfortunately the virus will kills the Pikmin after being exposed to it for a long amount of time. The five captains are sent back to the planet to save the species (which have been causing disturbances on the captain's homeplanets) and traverse the planet collecting Pikmin that haven't got the virus as well as finding an antidote after one of the captains contracts the virus. For the first time in the Pikmin series, we're introducing nighttime exploration. During the day, you can traverse the planet as Alph, Brittany and Charlie and at nighttime you can explore as Olimar and Louie. At nighttime, you can't take any Pikmin out with you and the objective of each night is to heal Pikmin from the virus. It is also more about stealth and not getting found by any creatures as the nocturnal ones are much more lethal. During the day, the gameplay is much more traditional, bringing up to one hundred Pikmin out of the Onion and collecting ingredients for a antidote which is running low, as well as making one fit for humans after Louie contracts the virus. Day 7 Welcome to the last day of Amuza's showcase. Today we're announcing a first for our company, we've decided to create a collaboration game that we hope you will all join in on, as long as you have your own original franchise... Fantendo Land is a parody of Nintendo Land, except instead of featuring all our favourite Nintendo franchises, we're going to represent all our favourite Fantendo franchises. Right now, the amount of games/series represented is up in the air, it all really depends on how many people submit franchises. Franchises that are submitted and make it into the game (assuming there's a mass amount of franchises submitted) will each get one mini-game and will be split into the categories from the original; Team Attractions, Competitive Attractions and Solo Attractions, odviously we won't want an abundance of one type so we will try to keep them spread out across all types. Each franchise gets their own icon and a logo, heres what the Mage Tales icon would look like. Sign-ups will be pretty simple, basically i'll make a blog and comment with your franchise, what game type, what you want to be your logo and a basic draft of what the game will be like. ''Sign-ups will open sometime early next year (after the 4th of January) Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations